Crown Prince
by Rama Adithia Namikaze
Summary: Yang orang banyak ketahui Ia hanya seorang arogan yang bersembunyi dibalik nama Bangsawannya. Tapi itu salah, Ia adalah seorang Kesatria yang siap melakukkan apapun demi tujuannya. /"Jangan menutup matamu, kau tahu apa yang bisa lawan lakukan saat kau begitu?"/ "Ya, aku akan bergabung." /Warning Inside.
1. Prologue

**Author Note :**

Yo semua, maaf atas kelancangan saya membuat fiction baru sebelum yang satunya beres. Karena ya··· kalian tahu? Otak saya ngebet banget mau publish fiction ini.

Oke, Selamat membaca !

* * *

Disclaimer : I don't own anything.

Genre : Adventure, Supernatural, Romance.

Pair : Naruto. U x ?

Rate : M

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, Emotionless-Naruto, Extreme-Stong!Naruto, Godlike!Naruto(Maybe).

Summary : Yang orang banyak orang ketahui Ia hanyalah seorang arogan yang bersembunyi di balik nama Bangsawannya. Tapi itu salah, Ia adalah seorang Kesatria yang siap melakukan apapun demi tujuannya.

Prologue

* * *

Konoha, hanyalah sebuah Negara kecil yang berada di Semenanjung Honshu. Ya, Negara ini berbatasan langsung dengan Jepang. Menurut legenda, Dulunya Konoha ditempati oleh Kaum Ninja. Oleh sebab itu Konoha dijuluki Negara Ninja terutama oleh Masyarakat Jepang.

Sebagai Negara Kecil, Konoha bisa dikategorikan sebagai Negara Maju.

Sebagai Negara yang berbatasan langsung dengan Jepang, Konoha bisa dibilang mengadopsi unsur-unsur Jepang. Mulai dari Bahasa, Kepercayaan sampai Sistem Pemerintahan.

Sistem Pemerintahan? Ya, Konoha juga dipimpin oleh seorang Kaisar yang dibantu oleh Perdana Menteri. Sejak terbentuk, Konoha sudah tiga kali berganti kekuasaan.

Mulai dari Kaisar Pertama, Hashirama Senju yang dikatakan masih keturunan Ninja.

Sampai sekarang, Kaisar generasi keempat, Namikaze Minato. Yang digadang-gadang akan menjadi Kaisar Tersukses di Konoha. Bayangkan saja, Diusianya yang masih empat puluh tahun Dia telah bisa membuat Negara Kecil seperti Konoha menjadi Negara Maju.

Pada usia dua puluh dua tahun, Minato yang saat itu masih menjadi Putra Mahkota mempersunting seorang warga sipil asal Kuoh, Uzumaki Kushina yang Ia temui dalam salah satu kunjungannya ke kota Kuoh.

Dari pernikahannya, Mereka dikaruniai Dua orang Putra dan Seorang Putri.

Putra pertama, yang sekarang menjadi Putra Mahkota Konoha mereka namai Naruto. Namikaze Naruto.

Putra kedua, mereka berinama Namikaze Menma.

Dan Anak bungsu sekaligus Putri satu-satunya mereka namai Naruko Namikaze.

Naruto? Menma? Merasa familiar? Ya, Nama mereka memang dari bahan baku makanan kesukaan Ayah mereka, Ramen.

Dan Naruko? Oh, Mereka hanya sedikit memfariasi nama kakaknya sulungnya. Kenapa? Ya, karena mereka berdua sangat mirip.

Dan·· Oh ya, Naruto dan Menma itu Saudara Kembar. Sedangkan Naruko selisih dua tahun dari kedua kakaknya.

Mereka betiga bersekolah di tempat yang sama, Konoha High School. Sekolah elit di Negara Konoha.

Di Sekolah, tidak ada yang tidak mengenal trio Namikaze. Selain karena faktor Ayah mereka yang merupakan Kaisar yang menjabat. Juga faktor 'pesona' individualis mereka.

Namikaze Naruto, sebagai Putra Pertama mendapat kehormatan untuk menjadi Putra Mahkota sekaligus calon Kaisar jika nanti Ayahanda-nya berhenti.

Bagaimana perasaannya? Harusnya senang, kan?

Harusnya jawabannya iya, kan?

Tapi tidak untuk Naruto, Dia tak suka dengan semua ini.

* * *

**Naruto POV**

Hey kalian semua. Seperti yang kalian tahu, Aku adalah Namikaze Naruto. Seorang Putra Mahkota dari Konoha.

Dan ya, akan menjadi seorang Kaisar di suatu saat ketiga Ayahku-kaisar yang menjabat-memundurkan diri.

Kalian pikir Aku senang dengan itu? Jika iya, kalian salah besar.

Kalian pikir Aku aneh? Yah, mungkin kalian benar. Tapi yang jelas, Aku tak suka hidupku yang sekarang.

Coba bayangkan, setiap bepergian ke manapun Ayah selalu mengirim mininal dua _bodyguard _untuk mengawalku. Dia pikir Aku barang antik apa? Dan ya, Aku tahu dia melakukan itu karena dia tak ingin ada hal buruk terjadi padaku.

Tapi ayolah, kalau Aku mau aku bisa menghabisi selusin preman pasar dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit.

Mungkin kalian tidak tahu, Aku ini sangat ahli menggunakan pedang.

Ya, itu karena di Sekolah Aku adalah atlet kendo terbaik. Walaupun pedang agak sedikit berbeda dengan shinai yang biasa kupakai, tapi tekniknya 'nggak beda jauh lah.

Selain itu, aku juga merupakan manusia yang 'spesial'. Tentunya bukan spesial karena Aku seorang Putra Mahkota. Aku spesial karena Tuhan memberiku sebuah artefak suci-oh bukan, lebih tepatnya sebuah senjata-oh tidak, mungkin lebih tepatnya sebuah kemampuan.

Ah sudahlah, yang jelas sesuatu itu disebut Sacred Gear.

Darimana Aku tahu? Aku mengetahuinya dari Michael.

Ya, salah satu serafhim itu datang menemuiku di dalam mimpi. Michael juga menawariku untuk belajar di bawah naungan-nya. Dan tentu saja Aku menerimanya, Hal sama takan terulang untuk kedua kalinya, kan?

Oke··· kembali ke topik, Untuk belajar pada Michael aku harus pergi ke Surga.

Tadinya aku berpikir bahwa aku harus mati sebelum bisa ke Surga, tapi ternyata tidak begitu. Untuk itulah, aku berencana untuk pergi dari sini untuk mempelajari Sacred Gearku.

**POV End**

Terlihat seorang pemuda _blonde _berseragam Konoha Academy sedang berjalan sendirian di jalan yang sepi.

Ya, Dialah Namikaze Naruto. Terlihat Naruto berjalan sambil mengumpat-umpat gak jelas.

"Cih, beraninya Dia menyuruhku berjalan kaki hanya karena seorang wanita." Umpatnya entah pada siapa.

"Ah, Mungkin seharusnya aku membawa Mobil sendiri ke Sekolah. Cih, Kuso !"

Duk !

Naruto menendang sebuah tiang rambu tak bersalah yang berada di dekatnya.

"Aw!" Naruto meringis sambil lompat-lompat gak jelas.

Ah, mungkin Dia kesakitan.

Ditengah perjalanan, Tiba-tiba muncul kabut aneh yang menyelimuti kakinya dan perlahan menjalar ke seluru tubuhnya. Naruto tampak kaget namun anehnya tak bergerak sama sekali, alih-alih berontak Nauto malah menutup matanya seolah pasrah akan kabut aneh yang seakan memakannya tersebut.

Merasa tak terjadi apa-apa dengan tubuhnya, Naruto kembali menampakan iris safirnya yang tak pernah menunjukan emosi yang berarti. Dapat Ia lihat didepannya enam orang yang mengenakan pakaian berbeda-beda dan cenderung aneh menurutnya.

"Namikaze Naruto." Panggil seorang berambut hitam pendek dan mengenakan _gakuran _dan celana yang mirip dengan setelan China kuno serta menenteng sebuah tombak di bahunya.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Naruto dingin, Manik biru safirnya menatap tajam lawan bicaranya.

"Ah, mari kita mulai dari perkenalan. Namaku Cao cao. Keturunan Cao cao yang terkenal, Cao mengde yang tercatat dalam Record of Three Kingdom."

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin kau bergabung dengan organisasi kami." Ucap pemuda China yang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Cao cao.

"Organisasi macam apa?" Naruto tampak tertarik dengan organisasi yang beranggotakan orang-orang yang menurutnya unik tersebut.

"Organisasi kami··· berisikan orang-orang spesial, orang-orang yang diberkahi kekuatan oleh Tuhan. Sama sepertimu." Jelasnya.

"M-maksudmu····" Naruto tampak kaget mengetahui orang didepannya ini mengetahui rahasianya.

"Ya, kami semua memiliki Sacred Gear." Potong Cao cao.

Terlihat Naruto sudah sembuh dari kekagetannya.

"Apa tujuan organisasimu?" Ya, Naruto tidak cukup bodoh untuk mengetahui terbentuknya sebuah organisasi pasti untuk mencapai sebuah tujuan.

"Kami hanya ingin membantu pemimpin kami mencapai tujuannya." Ucap Cao cao.

Namun sayangnya Naruto dapat melihat kebohongan dalam ucapannya.

"Katakan yang sebenarnya !" Bentak Naruto.

"Ah, anda terlalu agresif Tuan Muda Namikaze. Asal kau tahu, disini kami bisa dengan mudah membunuhmu." Ucap seorang berambut perak yang berdiri di belakang Cao cao sambil mencabut sebuah pedang dari sarungnya.

"Cukup Siegfried." Cao cao memandang tajam orang yang berdiri di belakangnya tersebut. Orang yang tadi disebut Siegfield tersenyum masam mendengar perintah Cao cao, sebelum kembali menyarungkan pedangnya.

Cao cao kembali menatap Naruto "Baiklah, tujuan kami sebenarnya adalah untuk memusnahkan eksistensi jahat."

"Eksistensi jahat?" Naruto menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Ya··eksistensi yang mengancam kita sebagai manusia."

"Cao cao!"

Semua orang disana mengarahkan pandangannya pada orang yang berani-beraninya menginterupsi perbincangan ketua mereka.

"Ada apa, Heracles?!" Cao cao tampak tak suka obrolannya disela.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan tujuan kita pada orang asing sepertinya?" Tanya seorang pria tinggi tegap yang tadi dipanggil Heracles.

"Karena Aku mempercayainya." Jawab Cao cao enteng.

"Aku percaya dia takan membocorkan rahasia kelompok yang akan menjadi organisasinya." Cao cao tampak percaya bahwa Naruto tidak akan menolak tawarannya.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri." Desis Naruto.

"Kita lihat saja nanti." Ucap Cao cao sambil tersenyum kecil.

"···" Hening, tidak ada yang berniat membuka pembicaraan kembali.

Hingga····

"Namikaze Naruto, kudengar kau cukup ahli menggunakan pedang. Mau bermain sebentar?" Ajak seorang pria yang Naruto ketahui bernama Siegfried.

"Ah! Aku tak membawa pedang." Ucap Naruto.

"Tak masalah. Jeanne, bisa bantu aku?" Tanya Siegfried pada seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Tentu, Sieg-kun." Seakan mengerti apa yang lawan bicaranya inginkan, wanita bernama Jeanne tadi memunculkan sebuah pedang dan lalu memberikannya pada pria berambut perak di sampingnya.

"Pakai ini." Siegfried melemparkan pedang yang diterimanya dari Jeanne pada Naruto.

Hap !

Naruto berhasil menangkap pedang yang Siegfried lemparkan dengan sempurna. Naruto tampak kaget dengan aura yang terpancar dari pedang yang digenggamnya.

"Kaget, eh? Itu pedang suci, senjata terbaik untuk membunuh iblis." Ucap Siegfried seraya mencabut salah satu pedangnya.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai." Lanjutnya.

Naruto berlari dengan cepat ke arah Siegfried dengan sebuah pedang terkepal erat di tangan kanannya.

'Swust' 'trank' Naruto menebaskan pedangnya terus menerus secara frontal namun selalu dapat ditahan Siegfried juga dengan pedang.

"Kau harus merencanakan gerakanmu sebelum menyerang." Ucap Siegfried yang masih setia menahan serangan Naruto.

Hap !

Naruto melompat kebelakang, nafasnya terengah-engah.

Naruto kembali lari dan menebaskan pedangnya, namun kembali dapat ditahan.

Melihat serangannya kembali bisa ditahan dengan mudah, Naruto melakukan sebuah manuver dengan memutar tubuh tubuhnya 360 lalu coba menebas leher lawannya dari sisi kiri.

Trank !

Pedang kembali beradu, Siegfried kembali dapat menahan serangan Naruto dengan pedangnya.

Naruto tersenyum saat menyadari pegangan Siegfried pada pedangnya yang sedikit mengendur.

Mencoba memanfaatkan monentum, masih dalam posisi beradu pedang Naruto melakukan sedikit gerakan mencungkil kebawah.

Dan berhasil !

Pedang yang dipegang Siegfried terjatuh ke atas aspal. Semua orang yang melihatnya memasang ekspresi terkejut tak terkecuali Cao cao

Bagaimana tidak? Naruto yang-masih-murid SMA biasa dapat menjatuhkan pedang Siegfried salah satu pengguna pedang terbaik di Golongan Pahlawan. Ya··· Walaupun mereka tahu Siegfried sama sekali belum serius, tapi tetap saja itu sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

"Ah, ternyata rumor yang beredar benar. Baiklah, karena kau telah berhasil menjatuhkan pedangku akan kuperlihatkan padamu senjata terkuatku." Ujar Siegfried sambil kenbali memegang sebuah pedang. Kali ini bukan pedang biasa, terlihat jelas dari aura kelam yang seakan menjanjikan ajal bagi siapapun yang tertebas.

"Ini pedang iblis terkuat Gram, pedang yang pernah dipakai membunuh salah satu King-Dragon Fafnir." Siegfried mengenalkan pedang di tangan kanannya dengan bangga.

Namun sesuatu yang aneh terjadi···

Pedang Gram memancarkan sebuah pancaran saat diarahkan pada Naruto.

"A-apa? Pedang kaisar Iblis Gram merespon pada Namikaze Naruto ?!" Semua orang tak terkecuali Siegfried sendiri memasang wajah Extra-terkejut melihat itu. Kecuali Naruto yang sama sekali tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

Dengan reflek yang sangat bagus, Siegfried kembali menyarungkan pedang iblis terkuat itu. Ya, karena Dia tahu dia takan bisa lagi menyentuh Gram jika pedang itu sudah memilih pemilik barunya.

"Merespon? Apa maksudnya?" Naruto masih tampak bingung dengan kejadian yang dialaminya sekarang.

"Pedang Kaisar Iblis Gram telah memilihmu menjadi pemilik barunya." Ucap Jeanne memberi penjelasan.

"Eh?" Naruto tampak syok mendengarnya. Bagaimana sebuah pedang bisa memilih pemiliknya sendiri? Dan lagi kenapa harus Dirinya?

"Apa kau akan memberikannya?" Tanya Heracles pada Siegfried.

"Tentu saja. Lagipula Aku tidak akan bisa menggunakannya lagi setelah ini, tapi tidak sekarang." Ucap Siegfried yang mendapat respon tatapan bingung yang berarti 'Kalau-tidak-bisa-digunakan-kenapa-tidak-diberikan-?' Dari semua orang minus Cao cao yang sepertinya mengerti maksud Siegfried.

"Aku akan memberikannya saat Dia nanti sudah resmi menjadi anggota kita. Kalian tahu? Bisa merepotkan jika orang sepertinya dengan Pedang Gram menjadi musuh kita." Siegfried mengklarifikasi ucapannya.

"Baiklah, jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Cao cao kembali ke topik.

"Akan kupikirkan." Ucap Naruto seraya menjatuhkan pedang yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

"Kuharap saat pertemuan kita selanjutnya kau sudah memiliki jawabannya." Ucap Cao cao

Naruto hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Kabut tipis mulai kembali menyelimuti tubuhnya, Naruto mulai kembali menutup matanya.

"Terima kasih pedangnya, Nona." Ucap Naruto tepat sebelum kembali di transfer ke Dunia Nyata. Namun sepertinya Naruto baru menyadari sesuatu.

'Ah jadi kabut itu ulah mereka, organisasi yang menarik.' Batinnya beserta seulas senyum yang terukir di bibir tipisnya. Namun sayang seperti biasa senyum itu tak bertahan lama dan digantikan wajah _Emotionless_nya.

Sementara itu di Dimensi Buatan.

"Bagaimana menurut kalian?" Tanya Cao cao pada anggotanya.

"Dia tampan." Ucap Jeanne tiba-tiba.

"Dia istimewa, terlebih dengan Gram yang meresponnya." Ujar Siegfried.

"Ah ya, soal Gram apa kau bisa menyimpannya?" Tanya Heracles. Ya, Dia tahu pedang Iblis Grim tidak akan bisa disentuh oleh orang yang bukan pemiliknya.

"Tak masalah, selama Aku tak menyentuhnya." Ucap Siegfried enteng.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Leonardo?" Tanya Cao cao pada pria yang sedari dari berdiri di sampingnya.

"Biasa." Ujarnya pendek.

"Kuyakin kau akan menarik kata-katamu saat tahu Sacred Gear yang dia miliki." Ujar Cao cao beseta senyuman kecil.

"Apa itu? Longinus kah?" Jeanne tampak penasaran.

"Ya, lebih tepatnya Zenith Tempest." Cao cao menyeringai saat menyadari anggotanya terkaget untuk kesekian kalinya.

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Author Note(2) : **

Ya, disini saya buat Naruto sedikit _Emotionless . _Untuk kekuatan Naruto disini saya beri Zenith Tempest, itu loh Longinus milik Dulio si 'joker' Surga.

Di chapter ini saya hanya menulis sedikit biografi Naruto serta Naruto yang ditawari masuk _Hero Faction. _

Oke, Saya ingatkan untuk yang membaca ; Jangan sungkan memberi Review. Jika kalian tak suka atau mungkin ada yang salah ungkapkan lewat review.

Berhubung chap ini baru percobaan kalian bisa tentukan nasib fiction ini.

So·· keep or delete?


	2. Arc I, Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own anything.

Genre : Adventure, Supernatural, Romance.

Pairing : Undetected.

Rating : M

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, Emotionless-Naruto, Extreme-Stong!Naruto, Godlike!Naruto(Maybe).

Summary : Yang orang banyak orang ketahui Ia hanyalah seorang arogan yang bersembunyi di balik nama Bangsawannya. Tapi itu salah, Ia adalah seorang Kesatria yang siap melakukan apapun demi tujuannya.

* * *

Arc I : New Life.

Chapter 1 : Beginning of The New Adventure.

* * *

Terlihat pemuda pirang tokoh utama kita sedang bersandar di sebuah pohon rimbun sambil mengotak-atik smartphone-nya. Jika kalian berpikir ia sedang chating atau bermain di social media, maka kalian salah besar. Ia hanya sedang bermain sebuah game RPG terbaru.

Bermain game, hanya itulah fungsi sebuah gadget untuknya. Kalau kebanyakan orang memanfaatkan smartphone mereka untuk berkomunikasi ataupun berhubungan dengan orang lain. Tidak dengan pemuda tampan bernama lengkap Namikaze Naruto tersebut, ia tak pernah menggunakan gadgetnya untuk hal semacam itu.

Bahkan jumlah kontak dalam gadgetnya pun bisa dihitung dengan jari, dan itupun hanya berisikan keluarga serta orang-orang terdekatnya.

Bukannya tak laku atau apa, ia hanya seorang yang tertutup. Sebagai seorang putra mahkota tampan dan jenius tentu saja membuatnya digandrungi kaum hawa. Lantas kenapa? Itu karena ia menghiraukan semua itu.

Ia bukan individu Misoginis apalagi seorang yang Anti Sosial. Ia hanya takut orang lain mengetahui kekurangannya jika ia berhubungan terlalu dekat dengan orang lain. Untuk itulah ia selalu berusaha untuk tampil sempurna di mata setiap orang dan menghindari pergaulan dengan bersikap dingin dan acuh.

Ya, kalian bisa menyebut dia pengiidap Atelophobia. Itu lho, ketakutan berlebihan pada 'ketidak sempurnaan'.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

'Haruskah aku ikut mereka?' Pertanyaan itu selalu terngiang di otak jeniusnya dalam tiga hari belakangan.

Ya, sudah tiga hari sejak pertemuannya dengan seorang bernama Cao cao yang mengajaknya bergabung dengan organisasi aneh yang mempunyai tujuan aneh pula. Coba bayangkan, organisasi yang bertujuan untuk memusnahkan eksistensi yang mengancam manusia.

Eksistensi apa? Setan-setan kah? Kalau begitu berarti organisasi itu berisikan dukun-dukun sakti? Hah.. itu sangat membingungkan bahkan untuk otak encer yang dimilikinya.

Ia tak tahu kenapa, sebegitu istimewakah kekuatan yang bersemayam dalam tubuhnya itu? Bagus kalau 'itu' adalah kekuatan yang hebat. Tapi sialnya ia tak tahu apa-apa tentang itu.

"!..."

Ia teringat sesuatu. Ia teringat mimipinya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Mimpi.

Harusnya hanya sebuah bunga tidur yang tak berarti apapun. Namun tidak berlaku untuk mimpinya beberapa minggu lalu.

Dalam mimpinya itu, ia didatangi salah satu seraphim Michael yang menawarinya untuk mempelajari sesuatu dalam tubuhnya yang Michael sebut Sacred Gear.

Michael berpesan jika ia ingin pergi, berdo'a lah dan Michael akan menjemputnya untuk memulai latihan di Surga.

"Hei, Naruto-kun?" Sebuah suara feminim menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

Dapat ia lihat seorang gadis cantik berambut merah sedang menatapnya dari jarak yang kurang dari 5Cm, jarak yang sangat dekat memang. Bahkan mereka bisa merasakan deru nafas satu sama lain.

"Sara, eh? Ada apa?" Sara, itulah nama gadis berambut merah yang mengganggu lamunan tokoh utama kita. Sara adalah anak tunggal dari perdana menteri menjabat saat ini dan juga salah satu dari sedikit orang yang bisa dibilang akrab dengan sang Putra Mahkota.

"Aku hanya kebetulan lewat dan melihat sahabatku sedang melamun. Apa yang kamu pikirkan?" Ya, mereka memang bersahabat. Dari kecil mereka sudah terbiasa bersama, jadi tak aneh jika mereka tidak merasa terganggu dengan posisi mereka sekarang.

"Ah nggak. Um... Oh ya, ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Ucap Naruto.

"Apa itu? Tentang sekolah kah? Atau tentang..."

"Tidak, bukan itu." Potong Naruto. Iris sapphirenya menatap iris violet lawan bicarannya lembut.

"Aku tahu ini terdengar aneh jika aku yang mengatakannya. Tapi, aku mencintaimu."

"A-apa?" Sara tampak kaget dengan pernyataan tiba-tiba sahabatnya itu.

"Maaf." Lirih Sara sukses membuat Naruto menyengritkan alisnya bingung.

"Bisa kamu ulangi?" Tanya Naruto seraya mengorek lubang telinganya untuk mencari kotoran yang mungkin menyumbat indra pendengarannya.

"Maafkan aku..." Lirihnya hampir seperti bisikan namun kali ini bisa didengar lawan bicaranya.

"Maaf? Untuk apa? Apa kamu... tidak mencintaiku?" Tanya Naruto seraya makin memotong jarak dengan gadis berambut merah tersebut.

4 Cm.

3 Cm.

2 Cm.

'Dugh' 'Brak' Bukan respon baik yang ia dapatkan. Alih alih mendapat sebuah ciuman penuh kasih sayang, ia malah didorong hingga membentur pohon dibelakangnya dengan cukup keras.

Ia cuma bisa menatap nanar kepergian sosok yang begitu ia cintai itu. Sekarang ia harus bisa menerima sebuah kenyataan pahit.

Ia telah ditolak.

Ditolak oleh Sara, orang yang sangat ia cintai. Hanya bersamanya ia merasa bebas, ia bisa mengekspresikan dirinya layaknya seorang remaja biasa.

Sara, orang yang membuatnya bisa bertahan ditengah kehidupannya yang begitu memuakan.

Kini telah menjauh.

Kini tak ada lagi alasan untuknya agar bertahan di tempat yang memuakan ini. Persetan dengan posisinya sebagai Putra Mahkota, persetan dengan ayahnya.

Ia sudah putuskan, ia akan pergi. Pergi dari kehidupannya yang memuakan.

Untuk berpetualang dan mencari kehidupan baru. Dimana ada orang yang mau menerima dirinya sebagai Namikaze Naruto beserta segala kekurangannya, bukan sebagai seorang putra mahkota yang sempurna.

Dan ia tahu darimana harus memulai. Yah, dengan berlatih dengan Michael.

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_

Terlihat Naruto yang mulai berdiri dan mengatupkan tangannya. Ya, dia sedang memanjatkan do'a, seperti intruksi dari Arc Angel itu.

Tak lama kemudian, cahaya emas menyilaukan menerangi tempat Naruto. Cahaya pun menghilang menyisakan seorang lelaki tampan yang terbang dengan enam pasang sayap emasnya dan tak lupa sebuah 'halo' di atas kepalanya.

"Michael-sama..." Ujar Naruto seraya berlutut pada objek di depannya. Yah, bagaimanapun ia harus memberi hormat pada petinggi malaikat tersebut.

"Namikaze Naruto-kun, bagaimana?" Tanyanya dengan senyum lembut yang senantiasa terpatri di wajahnya.

"Ya, mohon bimbing saya." Ucap Naruto yang masih dalam posisi berlututnya.

* * *

Disinilah ia sekarang, disebuah tempat maha indah yang pantas disebut Surga. Ya, ini memang Surga.

Tempat yang menjadi idaman dan impian dari setiap manusia normal untuk hidup di dalamnya, termasuk ia tentunya. Seperti yang banyak dikatakan, Surga memang tempat yang sangat indah dan damai.

"Nah... Naruto-kun, kau ingin berlatih kan?" Naruto mengangguk pada pertanyaan perwujudan lelaki tampan yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Sebelum kau berlatih, apa kau tahu apa yang kau punya?" Tanya Michael.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya, lagi. "Sacred Gear, kan? Dan juga bukan cuma aku yang memilikinya, benar?"

"Yap, kau benar. Sekarang akan kuceritakan apa itu Sacred Gear." Michael mengambil jeda untuk menarik nafas sebelum memulai penjelasannya.

"Sacred Gear adalah sebuah artefak suci yang Tuhan ciptakan untuk manusia, sebagai sebuah alat yang berfungsi untuk membantu kegiatan sehari-harinya. Diantara banyaknya Sacred Gear, ada juga Sacred Gear yang dikatakan dapat membunuh Tuhan itu sendiri. Longinus, begitulah Sacred Gear itu disebut. Berjumlah tiga belas dengan kekuatan yang bervariasi."

"Dan milikku salah satunya, kan?" Dari nada suaranya, sangat jelas ia tak ragu memberikan pertanyaan tersebut.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, salah satu pimpinan Malaikat itu malah balik mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Simpel. Jika Sacred Gear yang saya miliki ini biasa, akan ada banyak sekali Manusia yang berlatih disini."

Sebuah statemen yang logis, memang. Jika Sacred Gear yang dimilikinya cuma sebuah Sacred Gear biasa, maka itu berarti bukan cuma dia yang berlatih menguasainya disini. Tapi sejauh mata memandang yang ia lihat cuma mahluk dengan sayap dan sebuah lingkaran 'halo' diatas kepala mereka, dan ia cukup tahu bahwa yang ia lihat adalah malaikat penghuni Surga.

"Ya, kau memang benar. Sacred Gear yang kau miliki itu spesial. Zenith Tempest, Longinus terkuat kedua setelah tombak suci True Longinus." Jelas Michael.

Tombak. Ia ingat pemuda bernama Cao cao membawa sebuah tombak saat menemuinya, mungkinkah itu?

"Zenith Tempest memberikan pemiliknya otoritas untuk mengendalikan cuaca beserta unsur-unsurnya. Sekarang, apa kau tahu apa saja unsur cuaca?"

Naruto memutar otaknya untuk mencari data tentang unsur cuaca, kalau tidak salah ia ingat sudah mempelajari ketika di bangku Sekolah Dasar, "...Radiasi?"

"Yap, itu salah satunya. Dengan Zenith Tempest kau dapat mengendalikan unsur cuaca seperti radiasi, suhu, bahkan di tingkat yang berbeda kau bisa mengendalikan elemen alam." Satu satunya Arc Angel itu kembali menjelaskan dengan senyum yang seakan terbuat dari spidol permanen.

"Elemen alam? Seperti api, angin dan air, kan?" Naruto memastikan.

Michael menganggukan kepalanya. "Tapi.. sebelum mempelajari perihal elemen, alangkah baiknya kau mempelajari sesuatu yang dasar terlebih dahulu."

"Dasar?" Alis Naruto terangkat menandakan ia sedang bingung.

Michael menganggukan kepalanya lagi. "Cuaca... dan suhu."

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_

Terlihat Naruto dan Michael yang tengah berdiri di tengah sebuah tempat luas yang hanya berisi hamparan pasir sejauh mata memandang.

"Ini... Padang Gurun?"

Michael menganggukan kepalanya. "Seperti yang mungkin kau ketahui, Padang Gurun adalah sebuah tempat yang memiliki itensitas hujan yang sangat rendah."

Kini giliran Naruto yang menganggukan kepalanya.

"Sekarang.. buatlah sebuah badai di tempat ini. Dan jika kau gagal, kau akan mati mengering di tempat ini juga." Mengatakan hal kejam seperti itu, sama sekali tak ada perubahan raut muka yang diperlihatnya Arc Angel itu.

"...Eh?" Naruto nampaknya kaget dengan ucapan lawan bicaranya tersebut.

Tentu saja, membuat badai? Di tempat ini? Di sebuah Padang Gurun dimana hujan merupakan suatu kejadian yang sangat, sangat langka. Dan jika ia gagal melakukannya, ia akan mati kering di sini? Lelucon macam apa itu? Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, sekarang ia tak tahu cara menggunakan kekuatannya!

Melihat reaksi manusia yang akan ia bimbing, Malaikat pengganti peran Tuhan itu terkekeh pelan, "Tidak... Aku cuma bercanda, begitulah cara manusia menghilangkan rasa gugup, kan?"

Namun diilhat dari sudut pandang manapun itu terdengar, kalimat tersebut lebih pas kalau dikategorikan sebagai ancaman daripada sebuah candaan. Ck, sepertinya para Malaikat benar-benar tidak punya selera humor.

Tentu saja, semenjak Malaikat merupakan mahluk yang manusia anggap sempurna. Sudah pasti mereka tidak memiliki sisi lucu, mengingat itu tak akan ada gunanya bagi mereka.

Sebenarnya ingin sekali Naruto berteriak, 'Itu bukan lelucon, bodoh!' Namun inginnya memang hanya sebuah angan, apa dayanya? Sekarang ia tengah berhadapan dengan seorang Malaikat agung yang bahkan tertulis dalam kitab Injil. Berkata seperti itu tak jauh beda dengan berteriak 'You're bitch, mom!' Pada Ibunya yang seorang tsundere akut, yah saya harap kalian tak mencobanya.

Pemuda yang juga dikenal dengan julukan 'The perfect man' ini hanya bisa mengangguk sembari memasang sebuah senyum yang penuh dengan keterpaksaan, dalam hati dia berharap agar malaikat juga tak peka dengan arti yang terkandungan dalam sebuah senyuman.

"Kita akan mulai dari awal, aku ingin kau..." Michael mengarahkan telunjuknya pada langit yang lenggang tanpa awan sedikitpun, "... membuat awan untuk berteduh, sepertinya disini panas."

Naruto. Yang sempat bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan, teringat akan sebuah serial tokusatsu yang entah kenapa kemarin ia tonton. Membayangkan tokoh utama serial tersebut, dengan canggung Naruto menurukan gaya tokoh tersebut saat hendak 'berubah' atau menunjukan kekuatannya.

Yah, ia tahu ini sudah melenceng jauh dari imejnya sebagai 'Perfect man'. Namun keadaan memaksanya, walaupun guru dadakannya itu sudah mengklarifikasi ucapan menyeramkan tadi sebagai sebuah candaan, masalahnya sekarang ia benar-benar ingin secepatnya menyelesaikan sesi ini dan keluar dari sauna alami ini.

Sekarang ia hanya bisa berharap sosok di depannya itu bukan seorang tukang gosip, kalau iya ia tak tahu bagaimana jadinya anggapan orang lain tentang dirinya yang serba irit-dalam bergerak dan bicara-ini akan berubah konyol hanya karena ia menirukan gaya seorang tokoh serial fiksi.

Melihat Naruto yang mulai melakukan gaya-gaya aneh, sosok Malaikat Agung itu menautkan alisnya heran. "Apa yang kau pikir sedang kau lakukan?"

Naruto yang merasa gerakannya terinterupsi menghentikan sesi gaya-nya dan beralih menatap sosok di depannya dengan jengkel, "Menurut anda? Sudah jelas saya sedang membuat awan, kan?"

Michael terkekeh mendengar jawaban Naruto, "Bukan begitu caranya." Arc Angel itu menggelengkan kepalanya heran, ia heran kenapa sang ayah menyimpan salah satu Sacred Gear terkuat pada seorang manusia yang... konyol. Tapi walau begitu tetap saja ia percaya bahwa tidak ada keputusan Tuhan yang sia-sia, biarpun sang ayah telah wafat ia tetap percaya itu.

"Lantas? Kenapa anda tidak memberitahu saya dari awal?" Naruto berusaha keras untuk membuat suaranya terdengar senormal mungkin, ia tak mau sosok di depannya itu mengetahui emosinya. Yah, walau ia juga tak yakin malaikat yang sekarang menjadi pembimbingnya itu tak mengetahuinya.

"Kau tahu apa komponen dominan yang terkandung dalam awan?"

Sebuah pertanyaan mudah, tentu saja ia mengetahuinya. "Air, kan?"

Michael untuk kesekian kalinya menganggukan kepalanya. "Jadi... saya harus mempunyai air untuk membuat awan?" Tanya Naruto yang kali ini mendapat respon berbeda, sebuah gelengan.

"Lantas? Kenapa anda menanyakannya kalau itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan latihan saya?" Sampai saat ini ia masih percaya bahwa keputusan malaikat pasti untuk kebaikan, jadi ia tidak-atau belum-mau berburuk sangka, terlebih sosok di depannya itu adalah malaikat agung yang sering ia temui tentangnya dalam kitab injil. Kitab injil? Ya, ia memang seorang kristian. Berbeda dengan mayoritas penduduk Konoha yang menganut ajaran Shinto, keluarganya adalah satu dari beberapa keluarga pengikut Agama Kristen.

Dengan dasar itu ia memilih bersabar menanggapi gurunya yang sudah mulai tidak relevan ini, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Aku hanya mengetes ilmu pengetahuanmu." Jawab Michael penuh dengan wibawa. Namun sayang bukan itu yang Naruto tangkap, yang ia lihat adalah malaikat itu sudah berkali kali berhasil mempermainkannya.

* * *

**Naruto POV**

Cukup! Ku rasa kali ini kesabaranku telah habis, memangnya ia pikir ia siapa? Ah, dia itu sosok malaikat agung yang sangat dihormati.

Gah! Peduli amat, yang penting sekarang aku harus membalas. Tak perlu serius, mungkin menjahilinya satu atau dua kali cukup.

Gahaha! Tunggu pembalasanku, Michael-sama!

**POV End.**

* * *

"Ehehehe..." Sebuah tawa sarkastis tanpa disengaja keluar dari mulut Naruto seiring dengan niat nistanya untuk menjahili seorang Arc Angel muncul.

"Apa yang kau... tertawakan?" Pertanyaan yang menyelidik, dari nadanya sudah jelas bahwa sosok malaikat itu ingin sebuah jawaban mutlak.

Menyadari tawa yang ia keluarkan, Naruto cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya dan mengibas-kibaskan tangannya, "Eh? A-ano... bukan apa apa."

Mendengar jawaban pasif yang dikeluarkan manusia di depannya, alih-alih mengangguk seperti biasa, Michael malah menyipitkan matanya sebagai tanda bahwa ia tak mempercayai alibi dari murid dadakannya itu.

Menyadari gelagat berbahaya dari sosok malaikat tertinggi itu, Naruto mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan untuk setidaknya mencairkan suasana yang sudah terasa panas untuknya "Jadi, apa yang harus saya lakukan untuk membuat..." Ah, sial. Dia lupa apa yang diperintahkan malaikat itu, sepertinya itu karena ia masih galau karena ditolak Sara.

"Menciptakan awan..." Michael menganggukan kepalanya, lagi. "Kau tidak memerlukan komponen apapun untuk itu. Kau hanya perlu berkonsentrasi dan membayangkan itu terjadi."

"Sekarang... Cobalah."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Memang terdengar mudah, namun percayalah itu tak semudah kedengarannya.

Karena sudah terhitung lebih dari dua jam sejak pertama kali Naruto mencobanya, namun ia sama sekali belum menunjukan sebuah kemajuan yang signifikan.

"Ah.. ayolah! Kau hanya perlu bayangkan, lalu memvisualisasikan pikiranmu menjadi sebuah realitas." Sebuah kalimat penyemangat untuk yang kesekian kalinya terlontar dari perwujudan sosok malaikat tertinggi ini, tujuannya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah untuk memberikan dukungan moril pada seorang manusia yang sedang belajar di bawah bimbinganya itu.

Lagi, lagi dan lagi Naruto mencoba intruksi serta saran yang diberikan sosok Arc Angel itu. Namun semuanya tetap berujung pada satu akhir yang sama, kegagalan. Entah kenapa setiap ia coba menutup mata dan berkonsentrasi, bukan awan yang tervisualisasikan oleh sistem pikirannya, melainkan sesosok gadis anggun berambut merah, Sara. Ya, sepertinya ia telah tergila-gila pada sosok sahabat lamanya itu.

"Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Sepertinya Michael sudah mengerti penyebab semua kegagalan sang Putra Mahkota itu.

Naruto menundukan kepalanya menanggapi pertanyaan Michael.

"Sudah kuduga... Sekarang, apapun yang kau pikirkan, apapun masalahmu, lepaskanlah... Biarkan itu mengalir, tanpa ada hambatan." Seiring dengan ucapannya, Michael berjalan mendekati Naruto lalu menempelkan tangannya pada dahi pemuda itu.

Sring!

Cahaya emas menyilaukan terpancar dari dahi Naruto yang tadi di sentuh Michael.

"Ke-kenapa ini?" Sebuah pertanyaan ambigu keluar dari mulut Naruto, "Semua pikiran tentangnya, tiba-tiba menghilang dan digantikan sebuah rasa yang... nyaman." Naruto mengatakan hal yang ia alami.

"Sekarang, lakukan!" Sebuah perintah mutlak, sepertinya kali ini Arc Angel itu tak mau mendapat bantahan ataupun penolakan dari manusia yang berwarna rambut senada dengannya itu.

Sesuai perintah, Naruto mulai kembali menutup matanya untuk berkonsentrasi. Berbeda dengan sebelum-sebelumnya, kalu ini ia bisa dengan mudah berkonsentrasi, tanpa bayang-bayang Sara.

"Bagus... Sekarang kau sudah berhasil." Naruto membuka matanya setelah mendengar kalimat bernada pujian dari gurunya, dapat ia lihat sebuah awan, walau kecil menggantung pada teriknya langit siang di Padang Gurun.

"Bersiaplah, tahap selanjutnya akan lebih sulit dari ini." Dan kalimat lanjutan itu sukses menghapus sebuah senyuman bangga yang sempat terukir di wajah Naruto.

'Ah, sial!'

* * *

Kini terlihat duo guru-murid kita sedang ada di sebuah tanah hijau yang luas membentang dengan indah.

"Ini... dimana?" Naruto tampaknya terkagum pada keindahan tempatnya berada sekarang, hingga tanpa sadar sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari bibirnya.

"Padang rumput Grindelwald, di Pegunungann Alpen, Swiss." Ah ya, dia tahu tempat ini. Pernah dulu keluarganya berencana berlibur ke sini pada saat musim panas, namun tak jadi karena ayahnya tidak mempunyai waktu senggang.

"Disini, kau akan belajar mengendalikan suhu." Ujar Michael.

Namun sayang, tak dapat di dengar muridnya. Kenapa? Karena Naruto sedang asyik tiduran sambil menyenandungkan 'I feel free~' dengan gajenya, sepertinya beberapa hari bersama Arc Angel Michael telah membuat Naruto cukup nyaman untuk menunjukan sifat aslinya.

"... Ehem!" Sebuah deheman dari Michael berhasil menyadarkan Naruto dari tingkah gajenya.

"Eh? Ma-maaf, saya terbawa suasana." Naruto menundukan kepalanya dalam, dalam sekali sebagai tanda bahwa ia menyesali tindakan super-nyelenehnya.

"Baiklah. Disini, kau akan berlatih mengendalikan suhu."

"Caranya?"

"Zenith Tempest. Sepertinya Tuhan mengambil sistem psychokinesis, kekuatan memanipulasi dengan pikiran untuk penggunaannya." Memang benar, hanya menggunakan pikiran. Mirip psikokinesis. Naruto mengangguk, kalau hanya pikiran ia tak perlu menghabiskan tenaga, kan?

"Merupakan sebuah kesengajaan aku membawamu kesini ketika hari masih pagi. Sekarang, lihat awan itu.." Michael menunjuk gumpalan awan yang dengan bebas mengapung langit pagi. Naruto mengalihkan direksinya pada objek yang ditunjukan Michael. "Aku sengaja membawamu kesini, karena disini kau tak perlu repot-repot menciptakan awan." Michael kemudian menunjuk awan-awan lain yang ternyata berjumlah banyak.

"Kau mungkin tahu bagaimana proses turunnya butiran es, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan salju."

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya, "Disaat awan berada pada titik beku, uap air penyusunnya akan mengkristal karena suhu. Disaat awan mengalami over kapasitas, uap air yang membeku akan dijatuhkan ke permukaan sebagai butiran es." Dengan gaya lekong khas guru geologinya, Orochimaru, Naruto menjelaskan sebisanya.

Michael menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah polah anak didiknya yang menurutnya... unik, "Ya, kira-kira begitulah." Arc Angel itu mengambil jeda untuk menarik nafas, "Sekarang, aku ingin kau menurunkan suhu hingga memungkinkan turunnya salju."

Naruto mengangguk, lalu mulai menutup matanya lagi seperti saat menciptakan awan beberapa waktu lalu.

Lama ia menutup mata. Namun hening, tak ada perubahan. Narutopun kembali menampakan iris sapphirenya yang kini berkilat bingung.

"Nyatanya tingkat ini jauh lebih sulit dari sebelumnya." Ujar Michael yang seolah mengerti apa yang muridnya itu pikirkan, "Mengendalikan suhu membutuhkan extra fokus dan konsentrasi. Sekarang, latihlah daya konsentrasimu." Michael melemparkan secarik kertas yang kemudian terbang jauh terbawa angin.

"Aah!" Naruto berusaha meraih kertas yang terbawa angin dengan lompatan-lompatan kecil, namun ia tidak bisa meraihnya.

Secara tiba-tiba, arus angin berbalik dan menerbangkan kertas itu kembali dan ajaibnya mendarat tepat di atas kepala Naruto.

"... Eh? Bagaimana bisa?" Sebuah pertanyaan ambigu, lagi-lagi dikeluarkan Naruto sebagai reaksi kekagetannya.

"Kehendakmu. Disaat kau menginginkan kertas itu, secara refleks kau mengendalikan angin untuk itu." Michael menjelaskan, "Sepertinya kau memiliki lebih dari yang kukira." Sebuah kalimat pujian, dilontarkan untuk sosok manusia yang ternyata memiliki potensi lebih dari ekspektasinya itu.

Naruto memasang sebuah cengiran, yang hampir tak pernah ia tunjukan untuk menanggapi pujian tiba-tiba tersebut. Sebenarnya ia juga kaget, bisa-bisanya ia secara tidak sengaja menggunakan kekuatan yang seharusnya masih membutuhkan waktu agar ia bisa menggunakannya. Yah, namanya juga kebetulan.

Naruto mengambil kertas tersebut dan melihatnya, hanya secarik kertas kosong dengan sebuah titik-ah, mungkin lebih tepat disebut lingkaran, berwarna hitam. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, untuk kemungkinan organ penglihatannya mengalami kesalahan. Namun isinya tetap sama, hanya sebuah lingkaran kecil di tengah-tengah.

"Sekarang untuk melatih konsentrasimu, tataplah lingkaran pada kertas itu selama beberapa waktu." Michael memberi intruksi.

Sesuai perintah, Naruto mengalihkan direksinya pada lingkaran yang terdapat dalam kertas yang di genggamnya.

Lama ia menatap lingkaran, tiba-tiba terjadi perubahan pada objek tatapannya, dalam pengelihatannya lingkaran itu seperti memudar, menghilang lalu kembali muncul di tempat yang lain.

Naruto mengucek kedua matanya, lalu kembali menatap lingkaran, yang kembali seperti semula dipengelihatannya, "Tadi... kenapa?" Naruto mencoba menanyakan alasan untuk perubahan tadi.

"Kau berhasil, itu tandanya kau telah berkonsentrasi dengan baik..." Michael mengacungkan jempolnya, "..Ah, aku tak menyangka kau akan langsung berhasil dalam percobaan pertama."

"Sebaiknya sekarang kau istirahat dulu." Sesuai perintah Michael, Naruto merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di rerumputan.

"Um... Michael-sama, sebenarnya ada beberapa hal yang mengganjal di pikiran saya selama ini."

"Dan apa itu, muridku?" Sepertinya Michael sudah tak ragu lagi untuk menyebut manusia di depannya itu sebagai muridnya.

"Tujuan anda, yang seorang seraph agung melatih saya. Serta, kenapa hanya saya? Bukannya ada dua belas yang lain?"

"Ah ya, baiklah. Untuk pertanyaan pertama, sebenarnya aku melatihmu agar kau bisa melindungi kaummu, manusia." Michael berkata, kali ini dengan nada serius.

Naruto yang melihat Michael serius, mengambil posisi duduk untuk mendengarkannya. "Dari?"

Ya, seperti serial tokusatsu, kalau ada yang dilindungi, pasti ada yang membahayakan.

"Eksistensi yang mengancam..."

Deg!

Sebuah kalimat yang familiar, kalimat yang dalam beberapa waktu ini sering mengganjal dipikirannya. Sebuah kalimat sederhana yang pertama kali ia dengar dari seorang bernama Cao cao tersebut, kembali ia dengar dan kali ini dari mulut seorang Malaikat Agung.

"Apa yang anda maksud eksistensi yang mengancam?" Ya, sampai saat ini ia belum tahu apa yang disebut eksistensi mengancam.

Michael menarik nafas sejenak, sebelum memulai sebuah penjelasan panjang. "Apa kau percaya di dunia ini tak hanya dihuni oleh manusia?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Yah, saya rasa eksistensi anda sudah cukup membuktikan."

"Selain manusia, dunia ini dihuni berbagai eksistensi. Mulai dari malaikat sepertiku yang tinggal di Surga, sampai iblis yang menghuni Neraka." Michael mengambil jeda beberapa detik untuk sekedar melihat ekspresi wajah lawan bicaranya, namun blank, tak ada perubahan ekspresi yang berarti terpancar di wajahnya.

"Pada zaman dahulu..." Ah, awal yang sangat klise. Naruto menguap mendengar sebuah kalimat familiar yang dulu sering ia dengar dalam dongeng sebelum tidurnya.

"... terjadi perang besar antar tiga kekuatan besar; Malaikat, Malaikat jatuh, dan Iblis."

Naruto menyengritkan alisnya ketika mendengar sebuah kalimat asing yang dikeluarkan guru agungnya, "Apa yang anda maksud dengan... Malaikat jatuh?"

"Malaikat jatuh, adalah malaikat yang melanggar aturan Tuhan hingga mendapatkan sebuah hukuman, yaitu dibuang dari Surga." Michael memasang ekspresi rumit saat menjelaskan tentang Malaikat jatuh, seolah adalah kesalahan adanya eksistensi Malaikat jatuh.

"Perang besar, terjadi selama beratus-ratus tahun. Menghasilkan banyak korban pada semua eksistensi yang terlibat, dan sayangnya, manusia juga terlibat." Dengan ekspresi pahit, Michael menyudahi penjelasannya.

"Ano, Michael-sama, bukankah perang itu terjadi di zaman dahulu. Lantas..."

"Kenapa aku memintamu melindungi manusia sekarang, padahal perang terjadi pada zaman dahulu? Itu karena perang belum benar-benar berakhir..." Michael, yang mengetahui jalan pikiran Naruto, memotong dengan jawaban dari pertanyaan Naruto.

"Kami, tiga fraksi utama memang sudah tidak berperang. Namun juga tidak berdamai, hanya genjatan senjata. Itu tak menutup kemungkinan terjadinya perang besar kedua." Michael menarik nafasnya dalam, sebelum kembali membuka suara.

"Yah, kita semua memang tak mau itu sampai terjadi. Tapi, tak ada salahnya berjaga-jaga kan?"

"Yah, saya rasa anda benar."

"Dan untuk pertanyaan kedua, itu karena kebanyakan dari semua sudah bisa menggunakannya dan juga sebagian ada yang memihak fraksi tertentu."

"Memihak fraksi? Bukannya hanya manusia yang diberkahi Sacred Gear?" Naruto nampaknya kembali mengalami kebingungan, entah sudah berapa kali ia mengajukan pertanyaan pada Arc Angel itu.

"Ya, pada dasarnya memang begitu. Tapi ada beberapa kasus dimana seorang yang hanya setengah manusia terlahir dengan longinus."

Ah, lagi-lagi sebuah kalimat asing. "Setengah manusia?" Naruto mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Ya, seseorang yang hanya memiliki satu orang tua manusia. Misalnya seorang yang lahir dari ibu manusia dan ayah iblis."

Ah, jadi mahluk yang terkontradiksi juga bisa saling mencintai. Naruto manggut-mangut mendengarnya.

"Ah, aku pergi dulu. Saat aku kembali, kuharap kau sudah berhasil menurunkan salju." Arc Angel itu membentangkan enam pasang sayap emasnya, sebelum akhirnya hilang dalam sebuah kilatan.

Kini tinggalah Naruto, yang sudah kembali merebahkan dirinya di rerumputan.

Dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai bantal, Naruto menutup matanya menikmati hembusan angin yang senantiasa membelai wajahnya.

* * *

Tes.

Dapat ia rasakan tetesan basah menjatuhi wajahnya, diolesnya tetesan yang membasahi wajahnya itu, dapat ia cium baunya yang... amis. Dengan malas ia buka kembali iris sapphirnya, dilihatnya sebuah cairan merah kental yang melumuri jemarinya.

Dengan sedikit melakukan peregangan, Naruto memposisikan dirinya duduk di rerumputan untuk melihat sumber cairan aneh yang menciprati wajahnya. Buram, dengan pengelihatannya yang masih buram dapat ia lihat objek merah, merah terlapisi merah.

Deg!

Merah itu, merah yang familiar baginya.

Dengan tergesa Naruto mengucek kedua matanya untuk mendapatkan pengelihatan yang lebih baik.

Dan kini jelas sudah, objek merah itu ternyata adalah Sara, sahabatnya yang kini berdiri membelakanginya. Dari punggungnya terlihat sebuah benda berbentuk tombak yang seperti terbuat dari es menembusnya.

"Sa-sara?" Dengan suara yang bergetar, Naruto mencoba bertanya untuk memastikan.

"Na-naruto-kun... Maafkan aku." Dengan nafas terputus-putus, sosok naas itu mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat degup jantung Naruto berhenti untuk sesaat.

Namun sepertinya perkataan tadi bukan ditujukan untuknya, terbukti dari tubuh Sara yang tetap menghadap kedepan.

Karena penasaran, Naruto bangkit untuk melihat siapa lawan bicara sekaligus kemungkinan besar juga orang melukai orang yang ia cintai itu.

Keputusan yang salah. Karena melihat sosok lawan bicara Sara, nyaris membuat jantungnya benar-benar berhenti berdekak. Pasalnya yang ia lihat adalah sosok pirang beriris sapphire. Tak salah lagi, itu adalah dirinya.

Namun yang membuatnya heran adalah objek yang berada disekitar'nya' itu, dipijakannya terdapat sebuah tornado mini yang membuatnya tak menapak tanah, dikedua tangannya juga terdapat sebuah objek, di tangan kirinya terdapat semacam bola api dan di tangan kanannya terdapat sebuah tombak, persis seperti yang menusuk Sara, serta diatas kepalanya menggantung awan mini yang senantiasa memunculkan percikan-percikan petir. Dan yang paling penting, siapa sebenarnya sosok itu?!

Sosok dirinya itu menatap Sara dengan pandangan yang terlihat tanpa emosi, berbanding terbalik dengan raut wajahnya yang terlihat geram.

"Maaf? Ughya ughya..." Sosok itu mengeluarkan sebuah tawa aneh, dengan nada mengejek. "Setelah semua yang kau lakukan padaku, kau pikir aku akan memaafkanmu? Cih." Sosok jahat itu membuang ludah.

"Matilah!" Bersamaan dengan teriakannya, sosok itu melakukan serangan akhir. Secara bersamaan, sosok itu melemparkan bola api serta tombak es dan secara bersamaan juga petir menyambar dari awan di atas kepalanya.

"Tidak!"

Naruto menutup matanya karena tak sanggup melihat hal yang mungkin akan terjadi berikutnya.

Namun hening.

Tidak ada sedikitpun suara yang masuk ke indra pendengarannya.

Dengan perlahan Naruto membuka sepasang matanya, dilihatnya sebuah kejadian super-aneh.

Bagaimana tidak? Dapat ia lihat semua atribut yang hendak mengenai Sara berhenti, mengapung di udara.

Clink!

Secara bersamaan, tubuh Sara dan orang yang mirip dengannya mengeluarkan cahaya menyilaukan.

Selang beberapa saat cahaya menghilang, bersama dengan hilangnya dua sosok yang tadi sempat jadi objek yang diperhatikannya.

"**Bocah.**" Lagi, jantungnya nyaris berhenti karena kaget. Kali ini sebuah suara beratlah yang menjadi pelaku.

Dengan gerakan patah-patah, Naruto menolehkan kepalanya hanya untuk mendapati seekor anjing raksasa aneh yang berdiri cukup jauh darinya.

"Siapa kau?" Walaupun dilanda takut, Naruto tetap mencoba untuk membuat intonasi suaranya normal.

"**Aku? Aku Hokou!**" Binatang aneh itu mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya yang ternyata berjumlah lima dengan penuh semangat.

Hokou? Ia rasa ia pernah mendengar nama itu, tapi dimana?

Ah ya! Ia ingat.

"Kau Hokou, salah satu dari sembilan mitos terbodoh Jepang, kan?" Ya, ia memang menganggapnya mitos. Coba pikir, mana ada mahluk yang bisa membangkitkan mahluk lain dari ajal atau menciptakan tornado hanya dengan kibasan ekor?

Tentu saja, seorang yang selalu berpikir rasional sepertinya tidak akan mempercayai hal mustahil semacam itu.

"**Mitos? Ughya...**" Mahluk itu mengeluarkan sebuah tawa sarkastis, persis seperti sosok yang mirip dengannya tadi.

"**Kau tahu, bocah? Aku bisa dengan mudah membakar mulut pongahmu itu.**" Anjing raksasa itu menggeram.

"Kalau begitu... lakukanlah." Dengan nada datar, Naruto seolah memberi tantangan pada Hewan Legenda itu.

"..." Bught!

Bukannya menjawab tantangan, mahluk yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Hokou tadi mengambil posisi duduk di tanah, dan menghasilkan sebuah bedebum karenanya.

Melihat itu, Naruto memasang sebuah seringai kemenangan. "Tak bisa, kan? Ck, sudah kuduga." Naruto melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sosok anjing yang sekarang posisinya lebih mirip anjing peliharaan itu dengan langkah santai.

"Ini tempatmu, benar? Dan kau tidak bisa menyakitiku karena kau ada di dalamku, bukan begitu?" Merasa kalau dirinyalah yang kini memegang alur pembicaraan, Naruto mulai meluncurkan rangkaian hipotesanya yang selama ini selalu terbukti benar.

"..." Masih tak ada jawaban. Hokou tetap duduk tentram seperti seekor peliharaan yang mendengarkan omelan majikannya.

"Dengan kata lain, kau adalah Zenith Tempest, benar?" Naruto memegang bulu putih yang sosok monster bernama Hokou itu miliki.

"**Darimana kau tahu?**" Mahluk itu tak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya.

"Itu mudah. Kau tahu? Aku sudah bisa menyelesaikan sebuah case rumit ketika umurku masih 8 tahun. " Naruto berjalan memutari Hokou dengan tenang. "Kau, Hokou. Adalah salah satu dari sembilan legenda mahluk terkuat di Jepang, atau biasa disebut Bijuu."

Naruto memasang pose berpikir, "Kau, selain kelima elemen juga memiliki semacam teknik ilusi yang membuatmu dikenal sebagai Dewa Ilusi." Ia berjanji setelah semua ini selesai, ia akan berterimakasih pada Neneknya yang sering menjadikan cerita Legenda Bijuu sebagai dongeng pengiring tidurnya.

"Dan jika aku benar, kau lah yang membuat adegan tadi supaya aku takut untuk menggunakan kekuatanmu."

Tidak membiarkan lawan bicaranya menyela, Naruto kembali melanjutkan rangkaian kalimatnya. "Tapi tenang saja, jikapun aku menggunakan kekuatanmu, aku tidak akan menggunakannya dengan cuma-cuma..." Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya, untuk melihat sebuah ekspresi tertarik dari mahluk legenda itu.

"... aku akan membantumu membalas dendam."

"**Balas dendam?**"

"Pertarungan terakhirmu, kau yang bersekutu dengan Nekomata secara tragis dikalahkan oleh Kyuubi." Naruto menepuk-nepuk bulu putih Hokou.

Hokou sendiri, memasang sebuah seringai menakutkan sebelum berubah menjadi ekspresi bingung. "**Apakah ia masih hidup? Sudah berjuta tahun berlalu semenjak pertarunganku, aku ragu ia masih bertahan sampai sekarang.**"

"Oh hey, Kyuubi itu yang terkuat. Aku yakin eksistensinya takan terhapus hanya karena waktu." Jawab Naruto yakin.

"**Kau tahu... dimana?**"

"Tidak... tapi mari kita cari bersama." Naruto melompat tinggi dan mendarat pada tumpukam bulu halus, yah sebutlah ia menunggangi raksasa itu.

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_

"...uto..."

"...ruto..."

"Naruto..."

Dengan sedikit mengucek matanya, dengan berat Naruto membuka kedua matanya. Dilihatnya sekeliling, ia masih berada di tempatnya semula, dalam posisi tidur terlentang.

"Aah... Michael-sama, ada apa?" Dengan menguap di awal, ia bertanya pada sosok yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Ada apa, heh? Aku menyuruhmu untuk berlatih, bukan tidur siang!"

"Ma-maafkan saya, Michael-sama. Sepertinya saya... um, ketiduran." Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Sudahlah. Sekarang, lakukan!" Sebuah perintah teralun merdu dari sosok Arc Angel itu.

"Ta-tapi..."

[**Lakukan, bocah.**] Sebuah suara berat tiba-tiba terngiang di kepalanya.

"Siapa itu?!" Dengan berteriak, Naruto mengekspresikan kekagetannya dan sukses mendapat sebuah tatapan aneh dari satu-satunya mahluk yang ada didekatnya, Michael.

[**Tak perlu berteriak, aku bisa membaca pikiranmu.**]

'Siapa kau?' Lagi, Naruto bertanya namun kali ini hanya dipikirannya.

[**Ini aku.**]

'Kau siapa?' Ck, sepertinya otak Naruto sedang mengalami sebuah error.

[**Aku Hokou, bodoh!**]

'Ah ya! Aku ingat. Kau bola bulu kapuk itu, kan?'

[**Terserahlah. Sekarang lakukan apa yang diperintahkan burung aneh tadi.**]

'Maksudmu Michael-sama?'

[**Ggrrr...**] Ah, sepertinya bijuu juga punya batas kesabaran.

Mendapat desakan sedemikian rupa, tentu saja membuat Naruto dropp. Namun karena ia masih sayang nyawa, ia mulai kembali menutup mata dan berkonsentrasi.

"Jangan tutup matamu! Kau tahu apa yang dapat musuh lakukan selagi kau menutup mata?!" Kembali, sebuah bentakan diterima oleh sang Putra Mahkota membuatnya kian menunduk dalam.

"Baiklah, Michael-sama."

* * *

**-Time Skip-**

* * *

Kini terlihat Naruto tengah berdiri lunglai disebuah tanah rumput. Bukan di Swiss, kini ia sedang berada di Surga.

Kenapa di Surga? Apakah Naruto gugur dalam pelatihannya? Tidak. Justru sebaliknya, kini ia telah menyelesaikan latihannya.

"Jadi... apa rencanamu selanjutnya?" Michael, satu-satunya sosok yang Naruto temui belakangan ini -tentu saja Hokou tidak dihitung- bertanya, sebuah pertanyaan yang biasanya dilantunkan di akhir sebuah adegan panjang.

Naruto menundukan kepalanya, "Tidak ada, kurasa akan lebih baik jika dibiarkan mengalir." Sebuah senyuman tipis sekilas terbentuk di wajah pemuda pirang itu.

Sebenarnya ini terasa berat baginya, berpisah dari sosok guru yang selama ini bersamanya, sosok yang mengerti dirinya dan bisa membuatnya nyaman. -untuk sekarang mari lupakan sejenak sisi menyeramkan-nya- Jika saja ia perempuan, mungkin momen ini sudah dipenuhi air mata. Tapi ia sadar, ia seorang lelaki, terlebih titel 'Perfect Man'-nya tidak akan mengijinkannya untuk terlihat cengeng.

"Baiklah, kuharap kau tidak tersesat, dan..." Michael memegang pucuk kepala Naruto, ".. tetaplah berada di jalan yang benar, temukan tujuanmu lalu lakukan sebaik mungkin." Arc Angel itu memberikan nasehat terakhirnya pada sang anak didik.

"Yah..." Sebuah senyum tulus tersungging di wajah Naruto, "... itu pasti."

Naruto mengedarkan matanya ke segala penjuru, bermaksud untuk mengabadikan keindahan Surga di dalam pikirannya.

Deg!

Ia melihat sosok wanita merah yang berdiri agak jauh darinya, ditemani seorang malaikat berambut pirang. Sosok itu seperti...

"Sa-sara.." Tanpa sadar Naruto menggunamkan sebuah nama, nama dari sesosok yang ia yakin adalah orang yang sekarang ada dalam direksinya.

"Apa kau bilang?" Michael mengerutkan keningnya mendengar gunaman Naruto.

Mendengar pertanyaan yang pasti ditujukan padanya, Naruto mengalihkan direksinya pada sang Arc Angel, "Itu..." Telunjuk Naruto menunjuk tempat dimana sosok -yang mungkin- Sara berada, namun tak ada siapapun disana.

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_

Sekarang. Terlihat Naruto sedang berjalan menyusuri lenggangnya jalanan kota Kuoh.

Kuoh? Ya. Setelah menyelesaikan latihannya, Naruto memutuskan untuk memulai menata kehidupan barunya dikota tempat ibunya dilahirkan tersebut.

Kenapa Kuoh? Ya, sebenarnya ia sempat ingin singgah di kota besar seperti Tokyo ataupun Kyoto, tapi mengingat di kota besar kemungkinan banyak yang mengenalinya, ia memilih Kuoh sebagai tempat singgahnya. Walaupun disini juga tidak menutup kemungkinan ada orang yang mengetahui identitasnya, setidaknya -mungkin- bukan mayoritas.

Naruto berjalan tanpa arah, ia tak tahu ia harus kemana. Menyewa kamar hotel sepertinya bukan sesuatu yang bagus, ingin pergi ke kediaman sang Nenek, namun sayang Nenek dari pihak ibunya itu sudah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu.

Terus berjalan, tanpa ia sadari kabut aneh kembali menyelimutinya. Sebuah sensasi licin dan hangat kontan terasa bersamaan dengan kabut yang perlahan memakan seluru tubuhnya, sama seperti ketika ia terakhir kali ia melihat kabut ini, saat pertemuannya dengan Cao cao.

Dan benar, seperti waktu itu, ketika ia membuka matanya ia kembali melihat enam sosok, sama seperti waktu itu.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Namikaze Naruto." Sosok berambut hitam pendek, yang Naruto ketahui sebagai Cao cao menyapanya.

"Kalian lagi..." Naruto mendesis, ".. apa mau kalian?" Naruto memasang posisi siaga, sebuah awan hitam besar kontan tercipta di atas langit.

"Tidak..." Cao cao mengalihkan direksinya pada awan hitam yang mengeluarkan percikan-percikan petir, "... ah, sepertinya seraph Michael melatihmu dengan baik."

Mendengar lanjutan kata itu, Naruto tentu saja terkejut, "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Namun seperti biasa, ia selalu bisa membuat intonasi suaranya normal di keadaan apapun.

"Tentu saja, sorang Arc Angel melatih seorang manusia yang memiliki longinus, apakah berita itu kurang menjurus?"

Ah, jadi berita tentang kegiatan pelatihannya sudah tersebar luas.

"Lalu, sekarang apa?" Naruto tidak menurunkan sedikitpun kesiagaannya. Iris sapphirenya teralih pada tombak yang Cao cao bawa, "True Longinus... dikatakan sebagai pewaris kehendak Tuhan." Desis Naruto lagi.

"Ya..." Cao cao mengetuk-ngetukan tombaknya, ".. kini kau tahu banyak. Jadi, bagaimana?"

Ah ya, Naruto tahu akan menuju kemana pembicaraan ini.

"Haruskah kujawab?" Naruto menatap tajam lawan bicaranya.

"Tentu saja. Kami tak mungkin membiarkan bakat berharga sepertimu jatuh ke tangan fraksi manapun." Berbanding terbalik dengan Naruto, Cao cao tampak menikmati perbincangannya kali ini.

"Hah?" Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung. Tentu saja, ia adalah manusia, 100%, bukan setengah manusia, mana mungkin ia menjadi bagian salah satu fraksi? Yang benar saja.

"Benar. Michael tidak mengatakannya? Beberapa fraksi, khususnya Iblis dan Malaikat Jatuh telah mengalami kemajuan pesat dalam bidang teknologi." Cao cao berujar dengan tenang.

"Lalu?"

"Iblis... sudah bisa menciptakan sebuah alat yang dapat membuat kita, manusia menjadi bangsa mereka." Cao cao mengambil jeda sejenak untuk melihat sebuah ekspresi kaget yang terpampang di wajah Naruto.

"Dan Malaikat jatuh, mereka belum sampai sejauh itu. Namun, mereka biasa mencabut seseorang untuk bergabung dengan organisasi mereka."

"Pengguna longinus juga?"

"Ya, dengan merekrut pengguna longinus, tentu saja akan membuat kekuatan fraksi mereka meningkat drastis." Cao cao tetap terlihat santai, sepertinya ia seorang ahli diplomasi.

Mendengar itu, tanpa sadar tangan Naruto terkepal erat, "Apakah sudah... ada?" Kali ini suaranya mengandung sebuah emosi, amarah.

"Ya... Dipihak iblis ada _Sekiryuutei_ yang baru-baru ini menjadi iblis, dan Slash Dog, seorang petarung top-cllas dari Grigori."

Kembali, sebuah kalimat asing masuk ke indra pendengaran Naruto, "Sekiryuutei? Slash Dog? Aku tak ingat ada longinus dengan nama itu."

"Itu adalah julukan untuk seorang pemilik longinus tertentu." Cao cao menjawab singkat kekagetan Naruto.

"Apakah mereka akan..." Naruto menarik nafas sejenak, "... memulai perang lagi?" Kali ini nada bicaranya berisi kekhawatiran.

"Pada dasarnya iblis itu perlambang kejahatan, dan malaikat jatuh adalah pendosa. Jadi, kemungkinan besar benar." Cao cao menyeringai melihat gelagat Naruto yang mulai terlihat tak nyaman.

"Karena alasan itulah kelompok kami diciptakan, untuk memusnahkan mereka sebelum kita, manusia yang mereka musnahkan." Cao cao mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Jadi... kau berminat?" Sebuah pertanyaan final, dilancarkan Cao cao seraya mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Ya. Aku akan bergabung." Naruto menerima uluran tangan Cao cao, dan dengan perlahan berjalan kesampingnya yang secara kebetulan tertutup bayangan awan.

**To be Continued.**

Akhirnya Naruto melangkah ke sisi gelap dan bergabung dengan Chaos Bridge, apa yang akan dilakukannya di Kuoh? Tunggu di chapter berikutnya.

Author Note :

Ah, butuh waktu sebulan lebih untuk saya update fic ini. Mohon maafkan keterlambatan ini, alasannya sederhana, selama beberapa waktu ini saya terkena WB. Dan dengan updatenya fiction ini, menandakan berakhirnya masa WB saya.

Oke, mari kita bahas beberapa hal.

* * *

Alur.

Ini adalah salah satu faktor penyebab lamanya update, karena jujur saya sempat bingung mau taruh Naruto di pihak mana. Hingga akhirnya saya putuskan Naruto -untuk saat ini- akan berada di Hero Faction.

Di chapter ini saya ceritakan sebuah awal, awal dari segala petualangan yang akan Naruto jalani kedepannya. Mungkin kalian tidak suka, but its my style. Saya lebih suka buat dari awal, daripada nantinya ada banyak flashback di tengah cerita.

Satu lagi soal alur. Chapter depan Naruto akan mulai masuk ke alur canon, namun saya belum putuskan akan di arc mana Naruto mumcul. Pilihannya enggak banyak, cuma ;

-Awal Ise jadi iblis.

-Arc Riser.

-Arc Kokaibel.

Mungkin kalian punya saran lain?

* * *

Pairing.

Ini adalah hal yang paling sering reviewer tanyakan selain jadwal update. Untuk hal ini saya berencana akan membuat harem. Namun tenang, tidak akan ada yang namanya "Cinta Pandangan Pertama." Dan haremnya tidak akan terbatasi oleh jenis Ras, bisa manusia juga, bisa iblis, malaikat jatuh bahkan youkai. Terlepas bahwa sekarang Naruto benci mahluk supernatural, untul itulah perkembangan tokoh dibutuhkan.

* * *

Kekuatan.

Nah, ini dia si hal paling penting.

Untuk kekuatan akan saya upayakan untuk tidak terlalu overpower, namun akan godlike, karena longinus notabenenya adalah senjata pembunuh tuhan.

Untuk Hokou,

Ketika pertama saya baca di LN bahwa ada longinus yang bisa manipulasi banyak elemen, entah kenapa saya langsung teringat pada bijuu yang satu ini.

Dan mengacu pada ucapan Sun Wukong generasi pertama yang memberitahu Georg untuk berkomunikasi dengan Sacred Gearnya -arc kyoto-, saya jadikan Hokou disini sebagai isi dari Zenith Tempest.

* * *

Gaya penulisan.

Yang ini penting gak penting sih, tapi menurut saya ini penting. Ehehe..

Di chapter ini saya sedikit melakukan perubahan pada gaya penulisan saya, maka dari itu, mohon komentarnya!

Oke, cukup itu saja.

Dam seperti biasa, saya tak lupa mengingatkan untuk jangan sungkan memberi review. Baik itu kritik, saran bahkan cuma "lanjut." sangat berarti untuk saya.

Akhir kata, see you in next chap···


End file.
